A brand new world
by BellaSwanCullen06
Summary: this is a story of hermione and cedric being in love till he was murder in gof but he is edward but she was trying to cope of cedric dying and him coming back to her life was just a shocking...i know its better when you read it haha
1. Chapter 1

_This is my new story that i've been wanting to publish i will still be working on both so no worries okay? hehe _

_anyways this is about hermione/cedric at first and later it will be hermione/edward story_

_*I dont own anything of books nor the movies they are the property of wb and summit and also jk rowling and stephenie meyer*_

Chapter 1

It was during hermione fourth year when she was loathing so much already, her two best friends werent talking to each other and she was stuck in the middle. Now she knows how harry felt when she was in argument with ron. She got closer to harry knowing that he had no one as his friend people thinking he was a cheat and also thinking that he was the fault of everything. She completely hated everyone thinking falsely of harry.

She was at the library like any other day, she was helping harry to study but he was still so tired and the first task was less than few weeks away and his mind was everywhere. He packed all of his things "i'll see you at the common room" he said softly. She nodded and looks at him walking away.

she sighs and started to do her potions essay she didnt even notice someone was sitting across from her and watching her while she was so engrossed writting her paper. she put her quill down and stretched a little and gasped and looks at him "jeez you seriously do know how to say hi" she snapped at him.

She started to changes pages. the handsome face boy with hazel eyes, the golden boy cedric diggory smiled at her "well i would actually say 'hi' but you might hate me" he said with a slight frown on his lips and looks at her waiting for her answer.

She frozed and processing all of his words and looks up at him "i dont hate you i dont even know you that well to hate you but i do hate your friends torturing my best friend" she said getting angry.

He leans back and looks at her "woah woah calm down im not trying to make you mad im just trying to be friendly, and trying to have a coversation with a pretty girl" he said with a crooked smile

She looks at him and blushes lightly and trying to hide her blush and smile "yeah well not everyone agrees with you though" she said softly, pushing her homework to the side and paying more closely attention to cedric

"well not everyone admires real beauty with the smarts and what they really are than just looks" he said leaning towards her.

"well if you say so but i wont trust you till i get to know you better" she said with a smile and looks at him

"well i think we must..."he said with a flirty tone

She looks at him and shaking her head and rolling her eyes "yes well if you say so i need to study" she said in a serious tone and pushing back her essay and started to write again

He smiles and goes back try to read his book but kept glancing up at her and she was still working on her work. he kept smiling knowing things will change from here and out

********To be continue****************

_so here we are the end of this chapter so what do you think? interesting or not? wanting to know more?_

_hehe there will more trust me and there is a lot more to come trust me_

_R&R_

_-x  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to wish everyone a happy merry christmas and happy very holidays for everyone and a happy new year if i dont publish something before then_

_so thanks for everyone reading the story =)  
_

_*I dont own anything of books nor the movies they are the property of wb and summit and also jk rowling and stephenie meyer*_

Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since the encounter of cedric and hermione. Harry came out great after the first task safe and sound, now everyone has the unexpected task.

Most of the girls where excited by it obviously not a lot of the boys.

But even hermione herself was feeling a bit exited maybe it would give a chance of ron to ask her out, but knowing him he wouldn't ask her anytime soon.

She was walking towards one of the classes, she wanted to ask her ancient runes professor about the essay that they where assigned and it wasnt due for another two weeks.

She brushed her hair back and looked up and saw cedric, she bit her lower lip and kept walking to her class.

"hey granger" he said running up to her.

She stopped and turns back and looks at cedric

"hey cedric congratulations on the first task" she said with looking up at him.

he walked closer to her and smiled at her "thanks" he said looking down at her and smiles "well so i was wondering if you were busy..."

she looked at him and waiting for him to finish his sentence and thought about it for a minute "not really why do you ask?" she asked

"well i was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me" he said with a crooked smile, that would make any girl swoon for him, even hermione if she lets herself and thinks about it "sure..." she said before finishing her sentence, cedric grabbed her hand and gently taking her back down the great hall.

she looks at him and giggles to herself "so tell me mr. diggory where are we going?" she asked gently letting go of his hand and kind of regretting it.

He looked back at her and smiled and kept walking and lead her to the bridge and stops and turns and looks at her "so i was wondering something..."

she looks at him and raises her eyebrow "what would that be?" she asked suspiciously wondering if was going to ask her about harry, for the clue of the second task.

He looked deep in her eyes and not breaking the eye contact, she has never stared at like he was doing to her, she started to blush slightly wanting to control it but couldnt.

He smiles slightly "...well i was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me" he said slightly in a nervous tone

she gasps and she had to rethink what he just asked and wondering she even would go with him, she would have never thought cedric would of asked her, let alone she never thought he knew her name or even existed.

She stayed quiet for a bit and looked at him "why me? if you dont mind me asking..." she asked looking at him knowing whatever the answer he will say would make up her mind about his own question.

He chuckled and looks at her "well...to tell you the truth i like you just the way you are...you dont go after me like the other girls in school, your very smart and beautiful and defends the ones you love and stubborn what it looks by it" he said looking away and looking back down "i dont like the attention of the other girls nor anyone as a matter of fact but i do like the fact your not one of them and also i first took notice of you last year and i have liked you ever since" he said leaning agaisnt the railing and looking at her.

she looks at him and blushes even more wondering if it was all true, but all he stated was true about her and looks up at him never thinking in a million of years a handsome boy let alone cedric the golden boy diggory would even like her.

she looked up at him and smiled and trying to control her smile. "well i made up my mind..." she said looking out of the horizon and looks at him. she could tell he was a bit anxious and nervous. "i will go with you" she said giving him a chance.

he smiled brightly "great" he said reaching out holding her hand and smiles.

she was a giving a chance she wont marry the guy she should give him a chance how much her life will change with him? whole not a lot...thats what she thought and suspected but so wrong from here and out would be so completely different only she knew how much...

********To be continue***************

_so here we are the end of this chapter so what do you think? interesting or not? wanting to know more?_

_well there will more trust me and there is a lot more to come trust me_

_R&R_

_-x  
_


	3. Aurthor's Note happy new years

_I just want to wish everyone happy and very safe new years _

_ stay dry, stay safe and have a safe holiday for all =)_

_I will be updating around next week or during the weekend_

_take care all of you =)_

_Love you all and thanks for taking the time_

_to read my story or stories (haha)_

_I can't wait to be updating more soon and again_

_be safe, stay dry and have a happy new years_

_your truly_

_BellaSwanCullen06  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_i hope all of you had a great holiday and i know i did haha so here is the other story =)  
_

_so thanks for everyone reading the story =)  
_

_*I dont own anything of books nor the movies they are the property of wb and summit and also jk rowling and stephenie meyer*_

Chapter 3

There was two more weeks till the yule ball was going to be held, she was getting too nervous and she still hasn't found a dress.

Cedric has been hanging out with her more than expect it, she didnt mind but she knew ron did. But she didnt really cared about his opinion. Harry was supporting her and he was getting along great with cedric.

Harry finally asked cho out to the ball a week after cedric had asked her, she was kind to harry and her as well. she didnt expect her to be but she was.

She was in the gryffindor common room when harry comes in but he wasnt alone cedric comes in behind him. she gasps and looks at him confusely and walks towards them

"uh...what...?" she said trying to think clearly and shaking her head not seeing any reason to any of this.

Cedric chuckle softly and looks at her "first i wanted to pay you a visit and also professor mcgonagall gave me permission to enter and for the last thing harry was kind enough to show me the way" he said looking at her and down to harry. harry was trying not to laugh at hermione expression.

hermione still stood there and drained everything but its like her brain didnt want to proses it because she still couldnt understand.

"wait what?" she asked looking down feeling stupid for the first time in her life.

Cedric walked in front of her and lift up her chin and smiles "dont worry about it i can come in here whenever i want to pay you a visit" he said with a crooked smile.

she looks at him "im not stupid you you know" she said getting mad.

she grabbed her book and started to walk away and cedric grabbed her arm gently

"i didnt say that im telling you that i can and please dont be mad i didnt want to make you mad at all" he said being sincere to her

she looked into his eyes and relaxed a little "yeah well next time dont say things like..."

he cut her short and kissed her cheek and smiled agaisnt it "dont worry i wont i promise" he said caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes

she blushed deeply and placed her hand on his cheek and smiles

he leaned back gently and looks at her "so i was wondering if you wanted to go to hogsmead with me? harry and cho are coming too" he said with a smile

she looked up at him and nodded "yeah i'll go let me put this away then" she said running up the stairs to go to the girls common room. she placed her book on top of her bed got her little sack of money and walked back downstairs.

when she returned cedric and harry where patiently waiting for her. she came to their side and they smiled at her "are you ready then?" asked harry.

she smiled and nodded "yes iam" she said looking at cedric and harry.

harry walked out first then hermione followed closely by cedirc. while they walked over to the ravenclaw common room.

cedric gently pulled hermione to the other side and left harry alone, but harry already knew what cedric had planned.

Hermione followed cedric all around the castle and took her outside, by the black lake. there was a huge tree but it was hidden by the on lookers of the castle windows and students walking around the area.

There was a flowers all around very peaceful and cozy beautiful place, and beautiful view of the castle towers. she turned and looked at him and smiles "this is very beautiful" she said softly and looks back at him.

he looked at her and smiles "i found this place in my second year of hogwarts whenever i needed to come and be by myself for a few hours and also to do homework or get away from everyone..." he said sighing softly. "...ive never brought anyone here youre the first person i ever bring in here i wanted to share this place with someone special" he said with a smile.

she looks up at him and blushes lightly and smiling at him. there was no words she could say in return.

"ive been wanting to ask you something for a while" he said with his charming smile "would you please be the honor to be my girlfriend?" he asked and looking straight in her eyes not breaking eye contact.

she smiled brightly and nodded "i would love to" she said walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"thats great" he said gently caressing her cheek with one hand and with the other cupping it gently and leaned down to her lips and kissed her softly.

she gently kisses him back and feeling a spark in the kiss and hugging him closely.

********To be continue***************

_so here we are the end of this chapter so what do you think? interesting or not? wanting to know more?_

_well there will more trust me and there is a lot more to come trust me_

_R&R_

_-x  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_sorry that i havent updated had writers block but here it is and i hope you like it =)  
_

_so thanks for everyone reading the story =)  
_

_*I dont own anything of books nor the movies they are the property of wb and summit and also jk rowling and stephenie meyer*_

Chapter 3

The two weeks came and gone very quickly. they yule ball was all ready and prepare for everyone around them.

hermione was getting ready at the girls common room, cedric and harry where at the boys common room playing muggle cards trying to kill time, they still didnt know why the girls are taking about 3 hours to get ready.

it was close to 8 o' clock and hermione finally finished getting ready, harry left to go and waiting for cho outside the ravenclaw common room.

hermione walked down the stairs slowly and shyly and saw cedric waiting for her the bottom of the stairs and looks up at her and seeing how beautiful she is, with a long red dress with a short v neck in the front of the dress, open back half way down on her back. her hair where up with small curls with small decorations matching the color of the dress. (make it easier the same hairstyle from globet of fire haha)

Cedric smiled brightly when she finally reached him "you look so beautiful"he said kissing her hand and placing a corsage on her wrist, cedric wearing long black tuxedo red bow tie matching her dress.

she looks up at him "thank you cedric" they walked towards the great hall and meeting up harry and cho. they walked in the hall having the first dance and later everyone was dancing around and having fun.

Towards the end of the night harry and cho went off to snog, cedric and hermione where walking around the courtyard. he gave her his tuxedo jacket and placing around her shoulders.

they walked back inside the castle and walking towards the room of requirements, he thought about what he had already had set up 3 times. they saw the door and opening it for her and letting her go inside and walking inside the room and turns around and looks at him "what is this?"

she asked with a smile seeing all the beautiful room surrounded with rose petals and candles lit floating with a queen size four poster bed, a couch and a fireside lit and making the room warm. there was a table with food waiting for them and chocolate covered strawberry and butter beer warm for them.

hermione smiles and turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and softly kissing him and lightly caressing his cheek "you know...i love what you did here but im not ready..."she said softly and blushing deeply feeling embarrassed

cedric smiled and shakes her head "dont worry about it i knew you would of felt that way that is why if you dont mind we can sleep here together for tonight and be with each other arms"he said with a smile

hermione smiled up at him and nodded "i would really love that"she said with a smile and turns around and goes to the bathroom and changes clothes and wears a big shirt just having her bra and panties under there. she came out and looks at cedric.

he smiled and walks towards her and kisses her "you always look so beautiful"he said with a smile

he hugged her closely and gently letting her go and changing only with the pajama pants and walks towards her seeing her sitting on the table eating some of the chocolate cover strawberries.

she turns and looks at him and smiles "so where is this scenery? it looks so familiar but i cant think where ive seen it"she said looking out at the balcony and back at cedric

he sat down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kisses her neck and smiles agaisnt it "its in italy its a small city but beautiful i saw it on a geography book"he said softly

she turns and looks at him and smiles brightly and kisses him softly on the lips

"come on lets get some rests before i fall asleep here"she said with a smile. they walked towards the bed and laying on the bed comfertably, he wraps his arms around her waist and holding her closely to his chest.

hermione was still awake lightly caressing his arm wondering if she was truly ready and she knew she was and turns and looks at him and gently rubbing his chest and looks up at him and smiles...

********To be continue***************

_ahhh holding you guys on the edge haha sorry to be mean but i do promise i will update this week with the rest of what will happen hehe =)  
_

_R&R_

_-x  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_sorry that i havent updated life got in the way  
_

_so thanks for everyone reading the story =)  
_

_*I dont own anything of books nor the movies they are the property of wb and summit and also jk rowling and stephenie meyer*_

Chapter 4

Hermione looks at him deep in his eyes and smiles and she kisses his lip softly and keeps thinking of what might happen.

Cedric kissing her more, but stop her shortly "Hermione I love you..." He said looking into her eyes and she could see all the love he has for her and their was more love and no lust in his eyes.

She smiles and lightly caressing his cheek "I love you too Cedric" She said with a smile kisses him one last time and snuggles against his chest and knowing waiting to give him her virginity would be worth it and it doesnt have to be all in the moment.

She soon fell asleep in his arms, he lightly brushing her hair back and also falling asleep hugging her closely.

Morning came she moans softly and wakes up and trying to remember her surrounding and turns and looks at cedric holding her closely and still sleeping. she smiles to herself, she gently gets off of the bed trying not wake him up. she stretches and goes in the bathroom to get ready for the day. she takes a quick shower and gets dressed, she walks out and looks at cedric still sleeping.

she sits down and on the bed and looks at him and sees him finally waking up and strechting and turns and faces hermione "morning love how did you sleep?"he asks with a smile.

she snuggles against his chest "ive never slept better"she said with a smile.

he nodded in agreement and kissed her on her forehead and got up and got ready for the day.

she put her dressed and shoes on the bag, she looks at him and he did the same thing. she smiles and looks at him and holds his hand "so where to?"she asks looking at him

he looks at her "well lets go back to the common room and we'll walk around the black lake"he said with a smile.

after they walked back to their common rooms and leaving their things and meeting up at the great hall, he gave her a soft on lips on greeting her and grabs her hand and walking out the castle.

********To be continue***************

_ahhh holding you guys on the edge haha sorry to be mean but i do promise i will update this week with the rest of what will happen hehe =)  
_

_R&R_

_-x  
_


	7. Author's Note

I have to say so so very sorry that you have to wait so long. i will tell you a little bit that have been happenning to me in my life, we're moving, my dog of 7 years died couple of weeks ago its been so hard for me and my family. ive been volunteering at the hospital and so on.

so now you can see why i have been so busy and thats not including hanging out with friends and church activities and everything. i do promise to you all i will update pretty soon in the coming weeks and thank you all who havent forgotten this story and still waited patiently for me.

thanks a million you all and i love you all for being there reading my stories

_-BellaSwanCullen06  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_sorry that i havent updated life got in the way  
_

_so thanks for everyone reading the story =)  
_

_*I dont own anything of books nor the movies they are the property of wb and summit and also jk rowling and stephenie meyer*_

Chapter 4

Hermione looks at him deep in his eyes and smiles and she kisses his lip softly and keeps thinking of what might happen.

Cedric kissing her more, but stop her shortly "Hermione I love you..." He said looking into her eyes and she could see all the love he has for her and there was more love and no lust in his eyes.

She smiles and lightly caressing his cheek "I love you too Cedric" She said with a smile kisses him one last time and snuggles against his chest and knowing waiting to give him her virginity would be worth it and it doesnt have to be all in the moment.

She soon fell asleep in his arms, he lightly brushing her hair back and also falling asleep hugging her closely.

Morning came she moans softly and wakes up and trying to remember her surrounding and turns and looks at cedric holding her closely and still sleeping. she smiles to herself, she gently gets off of the bed trying not wake him up. she stretches and goes in the bathroom to get ready for the day. she takes a quick shower and gets dressed, she walks out and looks at cedric still sleeping.

she sits down and on the bed and looks at him and sees him finally waking up and stretching and turns and faces hermione "morning love how did you sleep?"he asks with a smile.

she snuggles against his chest "ive never slept better"she said with a smile.

he nodded in agreement and kissed her on her forehead and got up and got ready for the day.

she put her dressed and shoes on the bag, she looks at him and he did the same thing. she smiles and looks at him and holds his hand "so where to?"she asks looking at him

he looks at her "well lets go back to the common room and we'll walk around the black lake"he said with a smile.

after they walked back to their common rooms and leaving their things and meeting up at the great hall, he gave her a soft on lips on greeting her and grabs her hand and walking out the great hall.

-few months later-

It was a week before valentine's day, and hermione and cedric where stronger than ever. people of course where jealous of them, espicially all the girls thinking horrible things of hermione wondering of what she did to get someone so handsome like cedric.

hermione walks around with him knowing she have heard all those rumours and sometimes feels like she feels an ugly buck tooth beaver. she sighs softly and cedric noticed her being down knowing about the rumours and knowing it was getting to her.

he wrapped his arm around her and holds her closely "hermione i want you to remember that ive picked you and theyre just jealous that you have me and they never did" he said with an encouraging smile.

hermione looks up at him and nodded.

-during the 2nd match-

cedric was getting worried why hermione havent been able to wish him luck or even come out. harry was wondering the same thing about cho.

they went in the water and fought all the wild creatues of the water and he rescue hermione and brought he up to the surface.

hermione gasps loudly and holds onto cedric, she didnt know how to swim very well. she keeps breathing heavily wanting air, she looks around and someone helped her on the hard ground and felt blankets around her and looks at cedric and smiles and he hugged her closely "you will always be my special treasure"he whispers softly to her ear. hermione blushes lightly and looks up at him.

he hugged her closely and trying to warm her up. she sigh softly feeling so happily and secure being in his arms.

hermione saw harry coming up from the water with cho and gabrielle fleur's sister. they rammed up the points and cedric and harry where tied for first place.

hermione warmed up and walked back to the castle with cedric taking a long stroll along the lake. they walked quietly till cedric suddenly stopped and faces her.

"i was so scared that you werent around to wish me luck hermione"he said softly, kindly to her. she didnt answer and let him continue with his thought.

"hermione you mean so much to me that i would be completely lost if you werent around with me...i love you hermione so much"he said said to her.

hermione wraps her arms around him not wanting to say anything and kissing him lovingly, passionately. there was no words of to say of what cedric just said to her. she was getting scared all the time scared that he wont come back to her.

cedric kissed her back and wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her closely.

Neither of them knowing that the third and final task will change both of their life forever.

_In London in The Leaky Cauldron_

Albus Dumbledore talking to six pale but beautiful people. he talked closely to one of the woman with pixie personately.

"I saw that our new brother is going to be Cedric Diggory, he will die in the 3 task if we dont intervene, professor" she said trying not to be rude

Professor Dumbledore have been long time friends with Carlisle for almost 200 years now. he worried about the vision alice saw and wondering what to do about it.

"what should we do then?"he asks worriedly

she looks at him "all of us should be somewhere at the maze and also around the graveyard one moment it takes to turn him and that will safe his life"she said hoping the plan would work

professor dumbledore looks at her "then lets plan this fully then" he said and all seven of them got closer and talked about the events that will unfold.

********To be continue***************

_ahhh holding you guys on the edge haha sorry to be mean but i do promise i will update this week with the rest of what will happen hehe =)  
_

_R&R_

_-x  
_


End file.
